


Caught!!

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mycroft in Love, Mycroft is a Softie, POV Mycroft Holmes, Sneaky Greg, Sneaky Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: We all do silly things when we're in love.





	Caught!!

“Love? Have you seen my Rolling Stones t-shirt?”

Startled, I hurriedly pushed the item in question underneath my pillow.

“What’s that?”

“My Rolling Stones t-shirt! I was wearing it to bed last night and placed it on the end of the bed this morning before work, but it’s missing. Do you know if it’s been put in the wash or anything?”

Sitting against the headboard, watching him search the bedroom restlessly, I try to keep the guilty look of my face.

“I’ve no idea darling, have you tried looking in the laundry room?” I can feel the blush starting to creep up on my face, which always seems to happen around Greg when I lie. It never happens at any other time in my life, but every time I fib to Greg I can’t help but blush.

“I have, *sigh*, but I’ll look again. I guess”

I wait until I hear Greg’s footsteps on the stairs before pulling out the t-shirt again.

Raising it to my face, I give a deep sniff while closing my eyes, delighting in the musk from Greg wearing it last night.

“AH-HA!!”

Startled, I throw the t-shirt over the side of the bed and try to look innocent, but can tell from Gregory’s face that it wasn’t successful.

“What are you doing?”

“Umm… what do you mean Darling?”

“Love… I caught you red-handed!! Why did you steal my t-shirt?”

“Umm…” I try and root for a sensible answer, but find nothing except, “I Love You”


End file.
